


Unexpected Announcement

by Lucicelo



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Engagement Announcement, M/M, Romance, Text messaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: Two different households received unexpected news from a person they knew so well.





	Unexpected Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic in an old notebook in my closet. I tend to keep my old art endeavors and forget all about them. This could be the result after this [drawing](http://lucicelo.tumblr.com/post/109667405599/these-two-nerds-are-finally-engaged-and-i-am) that I did years ago, two years to be exact. 
> 
> I rewrote it. There was no way I was going to post what I originally wrote in my notebook. lol
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> -Lucicelo

_DING!_

Akihiko snuffed out his cigarette into his ashtray while he fished out his phone from his pocket. Arching a brow at the contact name, he typed in his pass code, entering his phone to read the _whole_ message. As he did so, he wondered on Hiroki's impulse in sending him a text message. Hiroki _never_ sent him text messages. Evident in the new slot on his list where a photo began loading onto his screen, he read the words on the bubble above it. The old grouch, who was _younger_ than himself, _hated_ the whole idea of texting. Hiroki found it easier to express his words through _calling_  instead of texting. 

So focused in his thoughts, he missed the photo, re-reading the sentence: Engaged. When are you proposing to your brat?

Processing the words, a mental ding popped into his head as he looked down at the photo. His eyes widened at seeing Hiroki smirking up at the camera, wearing one of Mama Kamijou's knitted sweaters, pointing at the ring on his left finger. Hiroki's lover, Nowaki, held the phone up, giving them a wider angle to gather their reaction. Nowaki wore a simple green shirt, a tight fitting shirt which accented his physique. 

Staring at their left hands, he opened his mouth, and closed it. This happened a few times as he remembered the secrecy part on Hiroki's end. Almost no one knew about this relationship, expect for close relations, to the point where people assumed Hiroki was single. Forever single. Hiroki and Nowaki kept up this relation for _years_. _So many years_. 

Out of all this shock, one thing was for sure, Hiroki didn't _wear_ jewelry. Somehow, Nowaki _convinced_ Hiroki to _wear_ the ring. 

Akihiko gave Nowaki props for this accomplishment. Afterwards, he laughed out loud. 

Out of everything he expected, Hiroki's engagement photo surprised him. The amusement trickled throughout his body as he doubled over. Hiroki Kamijou took a _selfie_ to _show off_ his _ring_. 

His rambunctious laughter, caught the attention of his own lover, who walked in through his office door. "Is everything alright? I have not heard you laugh _this_ hard in.... _ever_. What's going on?"

Akihiko covered his mouth to smother his snickering. "My friend, my oh so stubborn as hell friend, is _engaged_. I thought for sure he would reject the poor guy if he ever plucked up the courage to ask!"

"Who?" Misaki inquired as he shut the door behind him. The few people in Akihiko's list came to mind and none of them came off as stubborn. He chose other colorful words to describe these people. Shuffling closer to Akihiko, he stopped a short distance away from him. 

Akihiko turned his phone around, presenting the evidence to Misaki's eyes. He snorted, going into another bout of laughter at the flabbergasted expression on Misaki's face. The utter horror and shock froze Misaki on the spot. Giving Misaki his I-phone, since he felt it slip a bit in his grip, he waited until his chuckles subsided down into almost nothing. 

Misaki leaned against the wall. His hand tightened around the phone. Despite having a case and a screen protector, he didn't want to risk cracking the screen or scuffing Akihiko's phone. He stared at the photo of his ex-professor, the infamous  _Demon Kamijou_ , hold up his hand, presenting a gold ring on his ring finger. Behind professor Kamijou, stood a tall, handsome man, his sparkling blue eyes expressed his immense happiness at the situation. 

The mere thought of  _Demon Kamijou_ having a _relationship_ didn't compute. 

He sputtered out. "You _know_ him?" He tore his gaze away from the image on the phone. "Since _when_ did you know him? Why didn't you tell me?!"

Akihiko's chuckles reduced enough for him to answer. " _Oh yes_. Childhood friend to be exact."

Akihiko lost himself in his laughter, yet again, at Misaki's over the top reaction.

* * *

 

"Fuyumi."

Fuyumi Kamijou, decked out in her usual kimono attire, sat on a table set they used to rest underneath the shade of their biggest tree. She set up a tray earlier in the day for an outside solo tea party. A beautiful sight to her beloved husband. She put down her tea cup on the saucer to address her husband. Turning to his direction, she smiled up at him, Soshi returned the gesture without hesitation. "Yes, dear?"

"Hiroki just sent me the most _interesting_ text message." Soshi stood beside her, giving his phone screen another glance before looking at her again. His own disbelief left him throughout his walk to inform his wife of this news. 

Regardless, he liked his new son-in-law.

Nowaki loved his son more than anything.

He saw the affection between them without the pair having to exchange words. Overhearing Nowaki describe the manner in which Hiroki expressed his love, through his actions, this didn't surprise Soshi and Fuyumi. Their son struggled in expressing himself. For a guy who loved literature, Hiroki's throat closed when his feelings were involved. Hiroki's pride made an appearance in those moments as well. 

She sighed with an amused smile, "So, he _finally_ remembers to keep us updated? It took, what? Three months this time? What will we do with that boy?"

Not one to mince words, Soshi informed her. "He's engaged."

"What?" Soshi moved his phone around, showing the photo to her eyes. "....I can't..." She covered her mouth with her trembling hand. Her eyes watered as she thought of the possibilities of planning her son's wedding. A small, no fuss, wedding. She knew her son well enough where he wouldn't want to make a spectacle of his own party. "He's getting _married_?!"

Soshi smiled light. "Yes, dearest."

"Finally! I've waited so long to hear that news!" Fuyumi put out her hand, Soshi slipped his phone into her hands. "Why didn't he send me one?"

"Fuyumi, you tend to leave your phone in the house during your relaxing tea parties," Soshi watched her wrinkle her eyebrows. "I only managed to catch it because I was in the middle of a business call. I received the ping while I was talking and ignored it until I ended the call."

"Ah...that's right. I left my phone on the kitchen table when I was setting up my tray." Fuyumi pouted, "The one time I'm outside for my serene and relaxing tea party, Hiroki decides to send us the news. I can't believe this." 

In horror, Soshi watched Fuyumi type her excitement in his place. Caps lock and emoji galore. His wife learned the meanings behind the emojis through family members. He caught sight of images that he would never use.

He snapped. "Fuyumi!"

Fuyumi held the phone close to her chest as a pout formed on her lips. "I don't have my phone on me. I have to express my happiness! Hiroki can tell it's me, not you. You never send text messages anyway."

"He doesn't send them either." After a moment of staring at her pout, Soshi relented. "Fine. Try to keep the crying faces to a minimum. Erase the evidence afterwards as well."


End file.
